


Love Sickness

by SugarGlaze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarGlaze/pseuds/SugarGlaze
Summary: Yes. No doubt about it.Eris could see herself at his side; a princess of the Germa Kingdom.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Ichiji/Original Female Character(s)





	Love Sickness

Eris took a deep steady breath and primed her bow, drawing back on the string as she aimed at her target; a cloned Type - MST soldier clutching a buckler in front of himself.

This wasn't the most conventional way to test her strength, but it was what was ordered of her.

She ignored the scrutinizing eyes that were on her and infused Haki into the arrow's metal tip, then released the string. The arrow shot through the air and hit the buckler dead center, breaking through the steel boss with an explosive crack, and sending the heavy clone to the ground.

“Well done,” a sweet and feminine voice said.

Eris relaxed her arm and allowed her bow to return to its former state; a serpent with red mottled scales, which coiled around her slender waist and rested its head on her shoulder.

“Your Haki has improved,” the feminine voice added.

Reiju stood by her side and grinned at the damage. “Don't you think, little brother?”

“Some improvements could be made,” Ichiji replied.

Was he always such a rude ass?

Eris rolled her eyes; a notion that didn't go unnoticed.

“On her manners as well,” Niji stated with a scowl.

Yonji joined in, laughing. “Don't be a prude, brother. Feisty women are hot; I'd let it slide if I were married to her.”

“But you're not,” Eris barked.

No one was. Not yet anyway.

Besides, she couldn't imagine being married to him. It was bad enough that she was arranged to marry Ichiji; he wasted no time insulting her skill and lack of manners.

So why agree to marry her?

“As a soon to be princess you'd assume your manners would improve some,” Ichiji mentioned. “You may be a barbarian, but here you are expected to be respectful.”

Eris turned and gave him a heated look. “And until we're married, I will continue to do as I please.”

“Don't push your luck, woman. This arrangement can be easily voided,” he rebutted with a snap.

Niji leaned in. “And you know what that means?”

Tanis hissed at him, but he ignored her.

Yes, she knew.

Her only means of protection was gone. Since her Empress lost her warlord title, Amazon Lily was not safe against pirate attacks or curious men. Eris became a symbol for her people and agreed to marry a warmonger for their protection. She was doing the Empress a great favor; one she soon began to regret upon meeting Ichiji of the Germa 66.

Sure he was handsome; she had never met a more attractive man, but he lacked empathy and was arrogant. Eris blamed his upbringing. One such as him belonged in Mariejois, not on a floating kingdom, and one such as her wasn't meant to marry a prince.

Or be a princess for that matter.

What was she to do?

Eris bit her tongue and stroked Tanis.

“I believe I will return to my room ... if I am done here.”

She glanced at Ichiji for approval; he gave it with a nod. Eris took her leave, ignoring the voices chattering behind her.

“Come on now,” Yonji whined. “Don't go just yet. We were just joking.”

Reiju narrowed her eyes. “Your whining isn't cute. And you – she paused to glare at the red head – be glad there's someone who will marry you. Unappreciative men are so unattractive.”

“Don't patronize me,” Ichiji barked.

He turned to catch up with her; his brothers mocked him as he walked away.

Once she was in her room, locked away in a high tower, Eris took a deep breath. No sooner had she shut the door than it opened again and Ichiji walked in.

“Can I not have a moment from you?”

He snorted. “Do try not to annoy me. I only came to speak with you.”

“Why are you here? What do you want?”

Eris walked over to her vanity, letting Tanis coil around the top of the mirror as she sat down. She watched as Ichiji moved behind her and ignored him to brush her hair.

“Father insists we spend every waking hour together,” he mentioned as he crossed his arms. “I intend to honor that order.”

Eris snorted. “You must be joking. We hardly need to spend time together.”

“How else will I get to know my bride?”

She began to brush her hair in annoyance.

“Go away.”

“As you wish,” he said.

Moving towards her, Ichiji placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned close to her ear.

“But know I intend to make this marriage work between us. I hope you intend to do the same.”

He kissed her head and moved towards the door leaving her be as she asked.

Eris was red in the face. She tossed her brush down on the table. The hell was his problem?

“I hate that man,” she hissed.

Her snake came down from the vanity and gently bumped her cheek in jest. Eris shot her a glare.

“Don't mock me. I really do hate him,” she argued.

_He makes me feel so strange._

Was this an illness?

_In time ... I ––_

Yes. No doubt about it.

Eris could see herself at his side; a princess of the Germa Kingdom.


End file.
